


Strawberries in the Summertime

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Holovid (Star Wars), POV Mace Windu, Songfic, do not copy to another site, not at a lot happens my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Some of the troopers could be entertainers if they wanted to, Mace believed.
Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584874
Comments: 13
Kudos: 248





	Strawberries in the Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This really short and sweet, so not a whole lot happens. I was just really inspired by this song and I haven't shown much of this particular thing recently in this series, and I thought it was time to showcase it again. Anyway, I hope you like this.

Mace probably wouldn’t admit it to anyone if they were to ask, but occasionally in his downtime, he pulls up the holovids of the troops that are currently circulating holonet. Because— listen. The men are _talented_. Or, if not talented, then entertaining.

Some of them — in another life or hopefully after the war — could absolutely be comedians or singers or musicians. Some of them could _make_ blankets and clothes and whatever else they wanted and sell them for a living. Force, he’d already come across a couple tutorial holos from the 212th, explaining how to crochet a — what had he called it? A _ba’buir_ square? — for a blanket.

Mace, personally, is partial towards the holovids of music and singing. Specifically, he loved the 104th’s.

One in particular had been stuck in his head all karking day, and no amount of meditation or clearing his mind would get it to go away. So that evening, he finds himself nearly sprawled on the little couch in his quarters, already pulling up the holo. (He’d saved this one especially for easy rewatching.) This holo specifically was not only good to listen to, but fun to watch. Technically, the majority of the _Vode_ ’s holos are good to watch — they are entertaining, after all — but this one Mace really likes.

The scene opens to a large ring of troopers, dressed only in their blacks but still bearing several noticeably gray markers for their battalion. As one, the company of men pat their hands against their chests in a two-pause beat.

_Pat pat. Pause._

_Pat pat. Pause._

Again and again in an oddly engaging rhythm for how simple it is.

Then, the first voice rings out, lonely and clear. It’s hard to tell from which trooper it comes from, but Mace thinks it could be the man who looks a bit younger than the rest of the brothers around him. He sings, his voice ever so slightly higher than Mace is used to, one line several times before being joined by several others.

_”I was following the, I was following the, I was following the, I—”_

With several more repetitions, the entirety of the group slowly joins in and the song continues very suddenly.

_”I was following the pack,_   
_”All swaddled in their coats,_   
_”With scarves of red tied round their throats,_   
_”To keep their little heads,_   
_”From falling in the snow._   
_”Then I turned ‘round and there you go._   
_”And, Michael, you would fall,_   
_”And turn the white snow red as strawberries in the summertime.”_

The words are a little vague and a touch dark for Mace’s tastes, but what he specifically enjoys are the sounds themselves. The notes are pleasing, and the _Vode_ really know how to sing. Then, his actual favorite parts come between the verses.

The rhythm of beating and snapping changes suddenly to be much more involved and significantly more technical. And the men do it all without even having to look. Mace even catches moments where they reach over and pat one of their neighbor’s thighs instead of their own, or they meet in midair for a clap. They never miss.

Mace just can’t stop watching.

The song repeats twice more, and every time he finds himself utterly captivated by the troopers’ hand movements and coordination. It’s truly impressive, and the singing only makes it better. Plus, he finds it impressive for them to be able to sing notes as high as they are.

Mace grins as he puts the device away and heads for the direction of the mess hall for latemeal. And if he just happens to be humming the song along the way, well, Ponds grins all the more for it once he realizes. Mace knows the commanders will be getting some new gossip tonight. Not that they’ll believe it anyway.

And Mace will never confirm it. Intentionally, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you are unfamiliar with the song in this fic, it's White Winter Hymnal. I heard it for the first time the other day, by Pentatonix, and I absolutely fell in love. Rarely do I use specific songs from our world in the Star Wars universe, but I thought in this instance, it would be alright. I highly recommend going and listening to this song if you've never heard it, because I think it's absolutely amazing.
> 
> Okay, gushing over. Thanks, bye!


End file.
